Playing with it
by YouRunGay
Summary: 'Very stupid, but courageous, none the less.' Severus said silkily. Hermoine sat down on her bed and eyed him carefully. Severus could say what he came to say or he could play with the girl. He decided to play, he smirked.
1. Chapter 1

**So af****ter 2 years of reading only other people's stories, I've taken a risk and wrote my first fanfic. If worthy enough of reading I will continue posting the next chapter. M rated later on in the story. Severus Snape x Hermoine Granger.**

**ABSOLUTE AMATEUR OVER HERE. There may be mistakes but there is no need to be hurtful! :D  
**

****Chapter 1

Hermione was so engrossed in her book she didn't even notice Draco enter the room.

'Dear, I'm home.' Draco smirked as he leaned in to kiss Hermione's cheek. She ducked and pushed him away. 'But honey,'

'Don't honey me, I can smell Sarah's cheap perfume from a mile away.'

Since they were both prefects and were forced to share a living quarters they had become some sort of friends, but only in secret. Not Ginny, Harry or Ron and Draco's slimy friends knew of their little understanding, even the prefects of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't know.

'Mmmm ah yes! Sarah, that girl sure has skills.' He smirked as he dropped on the couch in their shared common room.

'That's just nasty Draco! The poor girl and you, that's just unnatural.' She closed her book as she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate now.

'I can assure you, Granger, what we just did was nothing but natural! We went at it like animals!' Draco couldn't stop laughing as he saw Hermione's facial expression. As she had found out that when Draco would really laugh she just got infected with laughter. 'Draco!' She giggled.

'Draco!' A voice roared through the room and they both stopped laughing.

There stood nobody other than Lucius Malfoy. Both their faces were stricken with fear.

'Father,' Draco quickly stood and stepped up to his father. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was,' Lucius eyed Hermione with a nauseated look. 'Visiting, my only son, to find him with a damn mudblood!' Lucius roughly grabbed a hold of Draco's face.

'Father, I can assure you, we were doing nothing but being forced to share quarters.'

Lucius dangerously eyes his son's face up and down that was now merely inches away from his own.

'Father,' Draco tried.

'Please, spare me your pathetic excuses. I shall call upon your godfather this instant.'

'Father, please!' Draco tried again.

'Linda!' Lucius Malfoy roared once again. Out of thin air, a very large house elf appeared. 'You called Linda, master?' She made out in a high screeched voice.

'Get me Severus now!' With that the elf disappeared. Then Lucius turned to Hermione.

'Ah Granger, aren't you at least in the top 5 of my favorite mud bloods. You've sure grown up since I last saw you. I sure can see what Draco likes about you.'

Lucius hungrily eyed Hermione up and down but his eyes got stuck on her chest. Hermoine quickly felt disgust run through her. 'Draco wishes, you wish!' was the only thing Hermoine could make out and grabbed her wand to point right in Lucius' face as Lucius stepped closer.

Lucius laughed. 'I sure do.'

Right then Severus Snape flooed in and took in the scenario. 'Lucius. Draco.'

Then his eyes caught Hermoine's. 'Miss Granger?'

Panic was running through her veins and she couldn't think straight. She had to make a decision, stand alone or stand with Snape.

She ran as quickly as she could towards Snape and felt great relief as he caught her. She buried her face in his surprisingly rock hard chest and circled his waist with her arms.

'I see you like your men dark, Miss Granger,' Lucius laughed.

Draco recognized his chance. 'Yes father, Severus is probably shagging the mudblood!'

'Lucius shut your son this instant!' Snape demanded.

Lucius was intrigued with the great opportunity that had presented itself before him. Now his son was of no use for him. Lucius let him go and threw him against the wall on the other side of the room.

'Severus, are you calling my son a liar?' Lucius dangerously held his wand up to his face.

Snape gently pushed Hermoine to stand behind him. 'Lucius, we both know how your son is.'

'Ah yes, Severus. How could I be so silly!' Lucius and Severus shared a friendly look.

But Lucius knew that Snape would go to the extreme for his godson. Now to see how far, the extreme is.

'Then I have no choice but to punish the liar.' Lucius turned on Draco.

Draco had already put his arms in front of his face when Snape quickly called for Lucius to stop. Both Draco and Hermoine looked up in surprise, Lucius just smirked. 'Really, Severus?'

Snape didn't dare to make any eye-contact with neither Draco nor Hermoine.

'I've been seducing Miss Granger for weeks now.' Snape started. 'You know mudbloods, Lucius, and Gryffindor at that. I've requested Draco totalk her _nonchalantly _into her older but very sexy potions professor.' Snape smirked at Lucius.

It was the same smirk Lucius wore on his awful face when he had eyed her up and down.

She knew Snape was a very good spy, it just scared her how good he was.

Feeling the braveness that Gryffindors were supposed to posses, she winked at Draco.

Draco just looked terrified. She tried to think of the most horrible things. Quickly her eyes began to water. She summoned all her strength and pushed Snape from the back. As Snape hardly stumbled, he quickly found his balance again en whipped his head around. Just as he was about to yell at her, she cried and screamed. 'You just played me! All those sweet whispers and longing touches… they meant nothing.' She clutched her sweater around the neckline as if she was having difficulty breathing. She was glad that she could get a little revenge on him by suggesting he was a big softy underneath but she had to finish big. She definitely wasn't an actrice. 'You were going to be my first,' she sobbed.

As she violently was trying to wipe her tears from her face, she ran to her room and threw the door as hard as she could.

All three men just stood there confused as hell. Both Lucius and Severus recovered quickly, only Draco still sat there as if Glenda the Good Witch herself had just crusioed his new born puppy. Snape cleared his throat. 'Draco, go see if she hasn't killed herself yet.'

'Yes, sir,' Draco stumbled back on his feet and ran to Hermoine's room.

'Lucius, if you would follow me to my own quarters, I don't think we're still welcome here.'

Lucius chuckled. 'Lead the way, my friend.'

As Severus flooed to his own quarters followed by Lucius, he couldn't help but to think about what the hell just happened.

'So, sweet whispers and longing touches…' Lucius questioned as he and Severus sat down in the big black leather arm chairs right in front of his fire place.

Damn girl, he thought. 'The girl is a hopeless romantic.' Snape shrugged.

'First I thought I could play you and the girl to get on the Dark Lord's good side again, but then you tell me it's true. I thought you've softened but you sure surprised me. I salute you my friend!' Lucius smirked. 'Wait until the Dark Lord sees the girl, still a virgin too. You'll be his favorite again.'

Severus sighed. 'No Lucius, we'll figure something out. Narcissa would kill me if I didn't. You and Draco will stay his favorites.'

'You're a good friend, Severus.' Lucius stood.

'I wish I could the same about you, Lucius.' Severus made out as Lucius disappeared into the green flames. Severus could hear Lucius laugh.

'Severus! She won't talk to me.' Draco was still standing outside Hermoine's room as Severus flooed in.

'Can you step back, please.' Severus made out coldly without looking at the boy.

'Are you mad?' And like that the seventeen year old boy turned back in to seven year old Severus once knew. He couldn't go soft on the boy now, he had endangered the girl. Who he was bound to protect also. He stepped close to Draco and forced himself to keep calm.

'Malfoy, what you did was very, very dumb. Do you know in how much danger you just brought your little friend in?'

Draco couldn't look Snape in the eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'What was that?' He hissed. 'Leave my sight and go to your room.'

Draco quickly made his way to his room and Severus waited for his door to close before he knocked on the girl's door. 'Miss Granger, if you would open the door.'

He waited for five long minutes but a curious Hermoine soon peaked out to see if he'd be there still. 'Professor,' she quickly made out.

Severus didn't care and pushed past her for some privacy. 'I'd expected a less, juvenile, attitude. Besides that, we have some business to discuss. I must admit, Miss Granger, which must have taken a lot of courage.' Severus quietly took in her room, it was all in a calming blue with all kinds of flags and other little things of Gryffindor.

'Very stupid, but courageous none the less.' Severus silkily said.

Hermoine sat down on her bed and eyed him carefully. Severus could say what he came to say or he could play with the girl a bit. He decided to play with it, he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter is satisfying enough for now. XD **

**Thanks for the few kind words, I appreciate it a lot since it is my first story. :)  
**

**I'll say I'm sorry up front for the lame description of the 'Deatheater party'. I will try to turn up the freaky-ness to make it more fitting in the next chapter.  
**

Chapter 2

_Severus could say what he meant to say or he could play with it a bit._

_He decided to play with it, he smirked._

'Please, Miss Granger, do tell me what… inspired your little speech.'

'Draco put you and your position in this war in danger.' Hermoine said softly. Severus sighed. She still was a very intelligent girl. 'As much as I despise to discuss this with a student, but yes. I'd like to murder damn Malfoy this moment. You do understand that this has put you in a very awkward position, plus you've endangered yourself by playing along!'

'You were in one also, I just wanted to help you.' Hermoine wasn't frightened of him anymore and stood so they were more on the same level.

'I am in an awkward and dangerous position every day, you ignorant girl!' Severus made out. A very discomforting silence descended upon them. Hermoine sat back down on the bed. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt the bed dip next to her.

'Thank you, Hermoine.' Severus said quietly.

'You're welcome…'

Severus sighed as he fingered his hair that swayed in front of his eyes back. 'As much as I appreciated your… help, I have to figure out how to get you out if this.'

'Maybe not.'

Both Severus and Hermoine sprang up from the bed as they heard Albus' voice.

'Fucking Merlin! How the fuck does everybody gets passed my senses lately, I'm a spy for fuck's sake!'

Albus just ignored Severus' rant and smiled kindly. 'Good evening, Hermoine.'

She smiled back. 'Good evening, professor.'

'Severus, sit back down, let's discuss this.' Albus signed for Hermoine and Severus to sit back down as he summoned a chair for himself. 'If you look passed the slight inappropriateness of the situation, I think it is a great opportunity.'

As Albus saw Severus was about to comment he quickly continued. 'As Lucius already made clear the Deatheaters and the Dark Lord both were starting to doubt your loyalty, you'd be safer. And besides, you can't keep doing this alone anymore, your burden is large enough. Severus, no. Let me take that back. You can, but we all would benefit much much more if you'd stand with someone, son. Hermoine here, is intelligent enough, above average witch and if I may say so, it wouldn't be torture for you to act affectionate towards her.' Albus looked at him as to signify that he could talk.

'Albus you old fool! She's too young,' and it would be just on the edge of torture. 'The dunderhead girl is Potter's best friend! Potter will be so delighted when he finds out I'm using his beautiful girlfriend as a cover, this is ridiculous!'

'You think I'm beautiful?' Hermoine looked up at him.

Severus just sighed irritated. 'Miss Granger, I do think that _that _is besides the point. I'm trying to keep your innocence in tact here!'

Albus just chuckled. Hermoine's anger was ignited again. 'You awful arrogant GIT! Why won't you see the brilliance in this plan! Let me help, let me help save Harry and the rest!'

'No, did you even hear me? I said cover, do you even realize you'd have to accompany me to Deatheater parties! You'd have to flirt with me in front of your dunderhead friends!'

'So what! Let me help you save my friends!'

Severus just wanted to the girl to get a grip and grow some common sense. 'So that's what this is about. Jealous much, Miss Granger? I can see how being around Harry bloody Potter the whole time makes you envy the glamorous world that comes with being a so called hero!'

'That's not true, and you bloody well know it!' She began to feel the tears coming. 'Don't you notice that I'm worried sick about you? Every time you come to class with a limp or I pass you in the hallways with dried blood on your robes!' She stepped up to him and pulled his cloak to emphasize her point. 'Let me help you!'

Severus felt all his anger melt away as he considered the weight of her words. He gently took her small hands in his. 'If I allow you to, 'help', don't you see what you'd have to go through? Or do, for that matter.'

'I trust you and professor Dumbledore too, I'll be fine.' She said full confident. 'I'm in.'

Albus clapped in his hands. Severus felt his anger bubble to the surface again, he acted as if it was all a bloody soap opera.

'Now that that is settled, make sure she is well informed for the Deatheater meeting tomorrow.'

'No, Dumbledore,' Severus tried.

Dumbledore didn't even turn to face him as he stepped into the green flames. 'No better time than the present.' And with that they were alone again.

'What meeting? Tell me,' Hermoine asked. 'Please?'

Severus sighed and plopped down on the bed.

Severus was nervous. This would be the first time he is to bring a 'date'.

They had discussed everything the night before. They would meet each other in front of Albus' office as he would lift the no-apparating spell for them.

'Good evening, professor.' Hermoine smiled nervously.

'Miss Granger, you look… nice.' Bloody sexy was more like it.

'Thank you, shall we go?' She went in first but Severus followed quickly after. Neither Hermoine nor Severus expected professor McGonagall standing in front of them. Both Minerva and Albus watched as Severus opened his outer robes for Hermoine to step in to so she could hold onto him while apparating. Severus apparated them to the Malfoy's front door step. 'Don't worry, Draco will attend also.' He gently said.

Severus had to hide his smile as she linked her arm with his. Hermoine silently went over everything again in her mind. She was expected to be silent, clingy and very much so in love with Severus Snape. When Lucius found our Severus was bringing Hermoine the meeting was cancelled and turned into a party. Snape even got a story straight for the both of them. He turned it in a way that Lucius and Draco would get all the credit. Draco has gotten to know Hermoine in the last couple of weeks and found out about her enormous crush on her potions professor. Draco told Lucius and Lucius had set it all up.

When Snape rang the doorbell Lucius immediately opened the door. Lucius stood there as he had a very nasty smirk on his face. 'Hello Severus, my friend, do come in! You look rather stunning, Hermoine.' That creeped her out so much, being called by her first name by Lucius Malfoy. 'Thank you, you have a lovely home.' Hermoine said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Lucius was clearly very charmed by her compliment as he told her all about the house on the way to the main room. They could already hear the guests talking feverishly and some soft music on the background.

'O, before I forget, Hermoine. Do watch out for my sister-in-law. She is a bit jealous, she has been smitten with old Severus for years now.' As Lucius led them to the party Hermoine couldn't help herself but to turn towards Severus. He just ignored her with a very bored expression on his face. As soon as they stepped into the room it fell silent. Hermoine just followed Severus' example and walked up to a very old but comfy looking chair. Some soft whispering began as Severus stepped behind Hermoine and let his hands slip over her shoulders to take her robes. The room fell quiet again as all the Deatheaters took in Hermoine's dress. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress that came down just below her knees. As Severus disposed their traveling robes onto the house elf he took in her bare back as the dress dipped low onto her hips where she was covered in the dress again. As he stood behind her he really noticed her high heels. Many things raced through his head.

Wasn't she supposed be his little plaything? He needed it to be believable, or else it would have been all for nothing. He _deserved _some fun, didn't he?

He then noticed that he wasn't the only one noticing this beautiful creature practically in his lap. He then leaned into her to whisper into her ear. 'You do look beautiful, don't go anywhere without me. Not even with Draco. Stay with me at all times.'

She felt a shiver go down her back as his lips grazed her cheek. She felt a hand play with a ringlet of her curly hair that had fallen out of her tight bun. After the initial shock of the fact that Severus Snape was touching her like this and that it has enlightened a certain reaction from her, she also felt almost every hungry look that were glanced her way.

Like hell, she was going _anywhere _without him! His hands slipped to her waist and led her to sit on the right arm of the chair as he sat down in it. Slowly everybody went back to their own conversations. She crossed her legs and Severus possessively laid his hand on her knee.

Hermoine cleared her throat. 'And now, don't you… talk to people at these things?' Hermoine softly asked while still staring ahead.

'No, if these people insist on making worthless conversation they will come to me.'

'Snape, did I wear the wrong dress?'

Severus couldn't help himself and snorted. 'Why on earth would you think that? Are you wanting to be complimented again? Both Lucius and myself confirmed you look fine.'

'No, it's just that everybody seems to stare at me.'

'Well, you are the only mudblood.' Severus said.

'Obviously,' Hermoine said a bit annoyed. 'and I wore a muggle dress on purpose but maybe that wasn't the best idea.'

Severus smirked. 'O no, it was an excellent idea. Perhaps you look _too good_.'

When she inhaled a sharp breath Snape couldn't help but to feel good about him.

Severus decided to play with her as he gently let the hand on her knee wander up her thighs.

As they made eye-contact he smirked seductively. 'But I don't mind.'

She felt her body react to him and blushed as she smiled down at him. 'Professor, what are you doing?'

'What is on everybody else's mind.'

Hermoine smiled brightly. 'I doubt that.'

'I'll give you that on,' as he eyed nasty looking Deatheaters. 'but it does involve me being rather _hard _on you also.'

'Professor,' Hermoine blushed.

'Miss Granger, do you think you have me fooled?' He smirked as the top of his fingers lightly traced insignificant patterns on her clad thighs. 'You may have fooled those boys, with who you wish… to waste your time with.'

Hermoine knew she was caught. 'Sir, to be fair, you have had all summer to read my mind. I knew you knew.'

My, my… Severus thought. Well, the girl was right. It was common knowledge for the order members that he was able to enter people's minds. He should make it a priority to teach the girl Occlumency. He should be they only one aware of the dirty mind of this innocent girl.

'Miss Granger, how long have you attended Hogwarts? You'd think long enough to know, that I've never been fair.' He gripped her thigh tighter and smirked as the girl buckled her hips slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**After being a bit dissapointed about Chapter 2, I am glad with this chapter.**

**Enjoy en review, please! :D  
**

'_Miss Granger, how long have you attended Hogwarts? You'd think long enough to know, that I've never been fair.' He gripped her thigh tighter and smirked as the girl buckled her hips slightly._

'Professor,' she sighed.

'Miss Granger, control yourself.' Severus wanted to laugh but this wasn't the time or place. It was funny either way. He enjoyed toying with the girl immensely. If those boys only knew the true nature of their best friend.

He could just imagine what he could've done spending last semester with the girl in a tent. Then he thought of his godson, naturally the Potter boy and the ginger wouldn't know what to do with a vixen like girl.

'Hermoine, you look fantastic. I mean, yeah…' Draco smirked.

'Thank you, D.' she stood to embrace him and as she did his hand slid away from her body. Snap willed himself not to growl. 'You have a lovely home, but I must say; your dad really freaks me out.' Hermoine smoothed out her dress.

Draco put his arm around her shoulders as he chuckled. 'I know.'

She playfully punched him in his side. 'You're such a bloody arse.'

'You know you like it,' he smiled. 'Let's get you a drink.'

As they were about to walk over to a house elf that held a few wine filled glasses Snape simply cleared his throat.

Hermoine fought the urge to roll her eyes as she separated herself from Draco's touch. 'Thank you, that would be lovely. I will be here.'

Draco eyed Hermoine suspiciously and then Snape. Snape just smirked. 'A glass of red wine for me, son.'

'Of course, godfather.' He forced out of his mouth.

As soon Draco joined them again, also Lucius had come to stand with them. 'Draco, show Hermoine around the house.'

Severus grabbed her quickly by the arm with his touch as soft as he could manage in his reflex. 'Draco show her a part of this room that is still within my sight.'

Draco slightly hesitated before he avoided his father's gaze and nodded soundless at Severus as he led Hermoine out of hearing distance.

As further as Draco led her away from Snape, how colder she got. The sudden cold raised goose bumps upon her skin and a very nasty and horrifying feeling went down her spine. She couldn't believe it, that stupid git. How was she supposed to help him if he kept this safety bubble around her. She stepped a little closer to Draco as a very tall man eyed her down and almost knocked her down as he passed her. The profanities coming from his muttering still shocked her a bit. Snape was right, she hadn't considered the pure hatred and evil hanging in the Malfoy residence. She began to feel even more horrible with every second passing by. The only thing she could think about was the very dark and black magic that had leavings in every fiber of the mansion. In an attempt to protect herself and her sanity she wrapped her arms around herself.

Draco carefully took her wineglass from her and set them down on a small table that held 2 pictures of Draco´s mother. 'Hermoine, are you okay?' Draco watched the girl literally shrink a bit.

'Yes, 'She softly made out. 'Severus had a protecting spell on me.'

'Oh! Merlin, I can't do one. Not one that is strong enough, I'm sorry.' Draco just put an arm around the girl to protect her even he knew it didn't help. He knew that the magic that his house possessed was to be very powerful. Hermoine made out a small smile.

'Lucius, what is the matter?' Severus felt her move from his spell while he was concentrating on the words Lucius spoke.

He smirked happily. 'Severus, the Dark Lord is very happy with us. He said that while he is summoning some power, you need to keep controlling the girl more and more until there is a good use for her, well besides playing with your little knob.' Lucius laughed.

Severus was all pokerfaced again. 'When will the Dark Lord make his arrival?' He said lazily.

'Not tonight, he just wanted to observe. He even had Bellatrix spelled stuck to a chair so you are not to be bothered.'

Severus couldn't help but to feel good about that one and smirk evilly. 'Ah, so I am to bring her by when she is better trained?'

'Hmm, I bet she is a bloody fast learner.' Lucius watched his son and the girl. 'By the way, keep your eyes on your godson, Severus. His bloody mother has spoiled the brat into oblivion. A good learning is what he needs.'

Severus could just see right into Lucius' mind as what he had in mind to teach the boy. 'Keep calm, Lucius. Draco is my concern, you need to keep the Dark Lord provided for.'

Severus sipped his red wine as another Deatheater joined Lucius and his conversation. Even though he was against to use it on Draco, as the boy was an open book to him already but frankly it just takes too much energy and magic that he didn't possess he slightly entered Draco's mind. _Keep the girl as close to me as possible. She needs to be within reach for my spell._

He rolled his eyes as Draco's head whipped around him as to see where the voice came from before it clicked. He nonchalantly nodded his way as he led Hermoine to love seat against the wall not too far away from Snape.

After talking to several dumb wizards and ignorant witches, he made his way to Hermoine and Draco. 'Malfoy, leave.'

As soon as Draco left Hermoine left out a very large sigh. 'Keep close a bit, professor. Please,' She muttered. The grey and heavy fog that had formed within her head and upon her eyes softened a bit. A bit roughly Snape took the girl by her elbow and escorted her out in the hall. Severus was glad that Lucius made two different rooms. In the other room there was probably some filthy Deatheater things going on. Probably by Voldemort's request there was also a 'safe' room to not scare the girl too much.

As the last wizard of three passed through the hall, he set her against the side of the stairwell to get a grip. As she steadied on her own he released his grip and stood by her.

'You are doing well, Hermoine.' Severus decided to acknowledge.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked up. While staring deep into his eyes she softly made out: 'Touch me, Severus. Please, touch me.'

Snape snickered. 'Control yourself, Miss Granger. Missing those longing touches aren't we?'

Snape looked left and right to spot any passing Deatheaters. He smiled seductively as he gently pushed her flush against the staircase with his hands on her waist. Hermoine teasingly shook her head smiling as she put her hands on his broad cloak covered chest. She mouthed a silent thank you as the most dark and evil feeling left her spine. He nodded gently as he knew what she was going through.

As she felt much better with him so close to her she roamed his chest with her hands. 'Been working out, professor?' She giggled.

'Do shut up, insufferable girl.' Severus smirked. He knew he had a pretty good body.

'Yes, sir.' Hermoine made out with a stern face. Severus just rolled his eyes and gripped her soft flesh. The sudden sensation of him touching her body made her buckle her hips again. He smirked as he made her know it all mouth turn in to an ignorant o shape.

'Good girl.' He whispered against her ear. His warm breath tickled her sensitive skin and she grabbed a hand full of robes. He looked down at the girl and suddenly fantasized how she would look underneath him, covered with some beads of sweat, proof of the _hard_, _hot_ and _satisfying sex_ they would have.

He deserved some fun, and he needed to make her feel better before he could apparate them back to Hogwarts. He supported himself with one hand just above her head while he covered her body with his. Hermoine softly chuckled as she could only feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside next to this tinteling and exciting feeling. She let her hands roam towards his back as she pulled him even more against her then he already was. 'When can we leave, professor?'

'Soon,' Severus sighed as her lips then occupied themselves by skimming his jaw line.

Severus just thought about what he had told Albus. This sure was some goddamn torture, very unusual torture, but torture none the less. He growled against her as he let his hands wander up her body. Over her flat stomach, slightly, only slightly, passing by her soft firm breast, up her collarbone, he then curled his large hands to her jaw as he then rather roughly but in controlled measures turned her face. He had free access to her supple neck as her hair was mostly tied back. His breath tickled as he murmured; 'You'll just have to go on and forgive me.'

Again Hermoine couldn't stop her hips from bucking against his strong body as the sensual sounds of his low voice reached her ears. 'Don't mind.' Was the only thing that Severus could make up from her murmuring against his cheek. He pushed his lips against the sensitive skin below her ear. 'Hermoine, let's go.'  
Without saying their farewells Severus apparated them back to Hogwarts before he'd do something he'll regret.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. After a busy week, I got so stuck with this story!**  
_

_**Thanks for the great reviews, they got me going again. I'm still a bit stuck but I'm doing my best on the next chapter!  
**_

_Again Hermoine couldn't stop her hips from bucking against his strong body as the sensual sounds of his low voice reached her ears. 'Don't mind,' was the only thing that Severus could make out from her murmuring against his cheek. He pushed his lips against the sensitive skin below her ear. _

'Hermoine, let's go.' Without saying their farewells Severus apparated them back to Hogwarts before he'd do something he'll regret.

During the next Order meeting Hermoine was seated next to Ginny. As Dumbledore was going on and on about something, she tried to get his attention. Severus found it to be hilarious. Unfortunately her trying passed the point of subtlety and Ginny and Harry caught on. He decided to spare the girl and made eye-contact with her. Trying to be nonchalant, she moved the hand that supported her head up to her face and softly tapped the side of her head. Severus frowned as he tried to decode her foolishness. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes and tapped the side of her head again. When he still didn't get it she sighed softly. She gave up and tried to focus on the things Dumbledore was saying. Severus had kept her in check from the corners of his eyes, when she got a very silly expression on her face. He made sure everybody else wasn't aware of their little 'chat' when he made eye-contact again. With a very naughty smile she first checked if she was seen from the corners of her eyes. First to the left to find Remus whispering to Tonks on his other side. Then she smiled right at him and then brought two fingers to her temples and squinted her eyes. Severus rolled his eyes as he got it, she wanted him to enter her mind. He took in a breath and cleared his mind before shutting everyone else's minds for him. 'Yes, miss Granger?'

A soft giggle was heard in her thoughts. 'Snape, let's not tell them. I think it's better.'

'You want them to really think that we're sleeping together?'

'Yes, I just thought about it. You've only taught Harry to block his mind from others, what about Ginny, Ron, Molly, the twins?'

'You're choice,' Severus lazily replied before leaving her mind.

'What was that about?' Ginny asked her with large eyes.

'What do you mean, Gin?' she asked before taking a sip from Molly's homemade iced tea.

'That disturbing eye sex that is going on with Snape!' she hissed.

'O that,'

Ginny just looked at her.

'O Gin, stop it. He's nice, you like him to. You've told me this summer.' She laughed.

Ginny couldn't help but smile and punched her arm. 'Yeah whatever, but explain, please.'

Hermoine snorted before she pointed to the air between them with her wand and said a little spell she learned from the twins. Everything they'll say won't be heard and will be replaced by a whole bogus conversation about nothing for the people within hearing range.

'Spill it!' Ginny said excited.

'Well, in the vacation at the burrow we've spent a whole lot of time in the library together. I got to know him a little. He's kind of funny, in a mean and sarcastic way.' Hermoine giggled.

'So… okay. What about the SEX!'

'What? NO, we didn't have sex! Hermoine looked bewildered and almost dropped her iced tea.

'Moine! The EYE sex, calm down.' Ginny pushed her again laughing.

'Ooh, that's just flirting.' Hermoine said.

While saying it she thought back to the Malfoy's. 'We almost kissed…' Hermoine whispered.

Ginny gasped. 'No…,'

'Yes,' Hermoine nodded. 'It was so hot.'

'Why didn't you kiss?'

Hermoine sighed. 'I don't know, one moment we're all up in each other and the next he leaves me at the door of my common room walking away from me.'

'He looks so tired.' Ginny thought about it. 'Maybe, he's just really tired from it all.'

'He is, isn't he.' Hermoine watched him as he stood talking with Remus on the other side of the Weasley living room.

Ginny just nodded.

Because Severus was the man he was he felt her eyes on him.

'Yes, of course, Remus. If you'd excuse me.' He nodded at both Remus and Tonks before turning to walk to Hermoine. He smirked when she just watched him walk towards her with utter shock on her face. Just on time Hermoine lifted the spell and motioned Ginny to go somewhere else. 'Professor…'

'Granger,' He smirked. He enjoyed making the girl so nervous.

'With what can I help you?'

Severus raised one eyebrow. 'I have several things in mind.'

Hermoine blushed and grinned. 'Sir, control yourself.'

He snorted. 'Miss Granger, did the tables turned just now?'

'Clearly,' Hermoine smirked right back at him.

'Let's go,' Severus said as he set his empty glass down. As he said it a small tingling feeling crept in her stomach and chest.

'I'll say my goodbyes.'

'If you insist,' he drawled and walked to the fireplace to floo already.

Hermoine watched him leave and then quickly said her goodbyes.

Just as the green flames took Hermoine away, Ginny's eyes locked with those of Dumbledore. When he winked at her she knew enough and smiled.

'Snape?' Hermoine called out as she stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office.

It was the only fireplace connected with the outside world.

'Stop yelling, Miss Granger.' Snape smirked as he stepped out of the shadows. 'Put your wand away.'

'Sir,'

He stalked right up to her when he saw she still had her hands on her wand inside her pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

'_Snape?' Hermoine called out as she stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office._

_It was the only fireplace connected with the outside world._

'_Stop yelling, Miss Granger.' Snape smirked as he stepped out of the shadows. 'Put your wand away.'_

'_Sir,'_

_He stalked right up to her when he saw she still had her hands on her wand inside her pocket._

'Granger, do I scare you?' Snape towered over her.

'No sir,'

'I beg to differ, Miss Granger,' Snape smirked. 'I think you are very afraid.'

'No sir, I trust you.' Hermoine made out as she did follow his wand with her eyes.

'Granger, we are not amongst Death Eaters so you can quit the theater.' Snape sneered.

'I trust you sir.'

'To put your trust in people that don't deserve it is very dangerous, Miss Granger, one might take advantage of that trust…'

'Noted,' Hermoine smirked.

'This smirking is very unbecoming of you, Hermoine.' Snape said as he led the way to the fireplace again.

Hermoine just rolled her eyes as she walked up to his body in the fireplace. He had opened his robes to her as usual. Hermoine slightly hesitated but then put her hands on his chest.

Snape looked her in the eyes as he flooed them to his own quarters.

'You may enter, that is what people usually do when invited to other people's homes.' Severus sneered as he let himself fall into a very large black chair.

'I'm just taking it in, Snape, relax.'

Snape was just so stunned by her scolding him that he didn't reply at all.

Hermoine walked over to him and sank down to her knees as she sat against his legs.

'You are allowed to sit on my couch.' He murmured as he sat in his comfy chair with closed eyes.

'I know,' she said quietly as she laid her head down against his upper leg.

'Then why don't you get up from the floor.'

'I'm fine down here, just relax.'

All he did was just snort.

Hermoine flicked her wand and a fire started in front of them. She heard him sigh deeply.

After a comforting silence of 5 minutes he was asleep.

She looked up and smiled. She stood and levitated the rather large man over to the couch.

She accioed his robes that he was wearing and draped them over the chair that he just occupied.

It was rather warm with the fire so she didn't put a blanket over him.

She walked a little circle before laying her eyes on a stack of books in the corner of the room.

She picked a book and walked back to the couch. Snape was still fast asleep. She levitated the upper half of his body and sat down so his head would fall onto her lap.

She stroked his hair softly out of his face and turned the first page.

She looked up as she heard the distinctive pop of a house elf. She was right in her assumption as a very small house elf came into sight. 'Hello miss, tea?' The shy creature made out.

'Hello! Yes, that would be lovely, thank you!'

'Master, the same?'

'Yes,' He softly grumbled.

'Oh,' She quickly removed her hand from his hair. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake.'

'If it bothered me enough I would have made myself known,' he drawled.

'I suppose so,' She muttered as she couldn't help herself but get sucked in to the words she was reading.

Severus sighed in a still sleepy state as he felt Hermoine pressed up against him. By the way she breathed he knew she was still asleep. Severus shook his head. Even asleep the girl had a way to irritate him. _Of course_ she had to move in her sleep and small huffing came out. Her pretty little leg found her way in between his legs as she adjusted her head on his chest. Even though the girl was turning him on by just being asleep the only thing he could think about was how glad he was that her mass of devilish curls stayed out of his way. Severus stared at his ceiling as he listened to her breathing. How did he end up like this? Lusting over a girl half his age. A girl that was lusting over him as well. Irritating Draco and Albus. It was all so infuriating. Of course he was done with it all, dedicating his whole life to the will of two crazy men. While doing so, he was also held responsible for the safety to almost everybody involved in this crazy war. Both bloody sides. He was never a man to back down and besides, he had made peace with his position in this world a long time ago. Still, he had to admit that he wasn't doing his 'best' anymore. He was slacking off, cutting corners. And of course that wouldn't go down unnoticed. His life was to end, he knew it. How could it not, he was supposed to work both sides at the same time. And because he knew he was to die he was just done, he was tired. He was done. He was to keep up appearances until the end and then just die. He was okay with it, he only wanted to spend it his way. Reading by the fire and nurturing a very good and strong drink. Rather like he had spend his time when he was forced to spend his summer with the rest of the Order at the Burrow. But then to he had almost spend most of his time just sitting and talking with Remus and Hermoine. Well, talking is a big word. He mostly just answered her irritating questions about the book she was reading that week. But he enjoyed it. For once people didn't expect to save them, even if he didn't answer her questions she would have found out herself. Now he could simply help her or share his knowledge. He supposed he already did that every day, as he was still teaching Potions. But this was different, she was willing. Oh, how she was willing in so many ways, he smirked. He felt even a little disappointed when her dunderhead friends would insist she'd spent some time with them, besides the Order business they had to take care off. Sometimes he wouldn't see her for a week or sometimes those idiots came to the library with her. Those idiotic boys were the most disturbing. The Weasley girl was sometimes a rather interesting person to converse with. He was glad to see she inherited the same intelligence as Charlie Weasley and the twins. Only the girl used it, instead of playing with dragons and inventing toys. He didn't notice that while he was musing he had started stroking Hermoine's waist. She sighed happily into his neck and a chill went down his spine. He liked this. And she was responding to his touch.

'Mmmm, yes,' Hermoine moaned as she felt soft lips and short and quickened breaths against her neck and rough, large hands holding her waist.

'Say my name,' He whispered against her ear before letting his tongue discover the new found skin. As she came back from her sleepy dream filled fog she finally _really_ noticed that Snape had found his place right between her legs as they lay on the couch.

She was a bit stunned. 'Severus?' Still she put her hands and his broad shoulders.

'Yes witch,' Severus growled as he lowered his body even further until she could feel is hard penis pressing hard against her hot center.

'Yes,' She made out exhaling.

'Must you tempt me with your precious willing body and that irritating mouth, for which I have found a better purpose.' Just then pressed his lips hard and needing against hers.

Hermoine had never been kissed like this. Of course, Ron and Victor were _needing_ a lot back then but Snape wasn't the same at all.

Snape needed more than just her body or just her touch. He needed to arouse her, torture her, have her needing him, _playing_ her.

Snape kept on exploring the new use of her mouth and quickly introduced his tongue into their play. Small and lovely sounds came from the young witch laying underneath him.

And there was that bucking of her hips. He loved her doing it, it showed him all the power he had over her. It was his choice to give it to her or not. It was obvious the girl was willing.

'Please Severus!'

'Granger, you are a virgin.'

'I don't care,' she moaned as she pushed her chest further into his hand that was already placed there.

'I do,' He breathed against her sternum.

She couldn't help but giggle. 'No you don't.'

'Okay, I don't. But you must learn how to crawl before you walk young witch.'

'Why don't you just teach me how to fly instead?'

Severus smirked. 'You wouldn't know how to handle the broom properly.'

Hermoine matched his smirked. 'Then why won't you let me practice on your broom?'

'Don't tempt me, because if you keep encouraging me I might know another use for that mouth of yours and that cheeky tongue.' He murmured with a dangerous gleam is his eyes.

He loved how her eyes grew big. Surely she didn't think he would give in so soon. Not without getting what he wanted first. And he wanted to push his pulsing cock in her small little throat.

'Not so cheeky now, are we Miss Granger.'

He saw his words swirl around in her head and he decided she needed a little more to persuade her. 'I won't hurt you, well I mean, you wouldn't dislike it, is what I mean.' He chuckled.

Hermoine looked down their bodies and eyed his huge bulge cradled against her core.

'Do you want it Hermoine?'

'Yes,' She said looking up into his eyes.

'Then get on your knees, little witch,' He murmured as he lifted himself off of her to give her space to move. Snape sat back on the couch with his legs wide so she could move between them. As she sat watching him with one of her hands on one of his legs, he took the liberty to already unzip his trousers. 'Go on,' Snape murmured as he watched her.

He sensed a small hesitation in her movement. She then lifted her hands to rub him up and down through his trousers. He softly sighed at the new sensation. She looked back up to him and then dared to lower his trousers and boxers. She looked at his throbbing penis before lowering her head and shyly kissing his head. He softly encouraged the girl by gently caressing her shoulder and neck with the tips of his fingers. 'Aah,' He breathed. Hermoine began licking the head and tasting the small drops of pre cum.

Hermoine strangely felt great pleasure about the fact that she was able to bring the big and scary professor such pleasure. The soft touch of his hand on her head goaded her to wrap her mouth around his cock. I wasn't a pleasant feeling. It felt like her mouth was stuffed with no room to please him with her tongue of lips. Severus sensed her discomfort and comforted her by softly stroking her fallen ringlets of hair back behind her ear. 'Relax, Hermoine,' Severus whispered. He chuckled on the inside about the cheeky girl between his legs and smiled as she indeed relaxed her throat and gave him access fully. 'Good girl,'

With his directions she moved her mouth up and down on his shaft. After getting used to the sensation of having his big cock in her mouth she explored a bit on her own. By wriggling her tongue or by sucking a little harder.

'Hermoine, I'm going to cum.' Severus grunted as he guided her mouth faster up and down his cock. She only acknowledged him by softly humming.

He gripped her harder by grabbing most of her hair and pushing her head down on his cock as he grunted her name as he came. 'Hermoineee.'

Hermoine curiously tasted the warm sperm that he had just shot into her mouth. It tasted weird. It wasn't a good or bad taste about it. I t was weird, it was sperm. She just stopped herself before she went over it again and again. The point was that she just made Severus Snape come with her mouth. His grip had softened again and he had started to stroke her softly.

'Did it satisfy your need… to know, Hermoine?' He drawled while he watched her behind his heavy eyelids. She smiled and nodded her head. Severus chuckled. He then softly pulled on her arm to let her know he wanted her off the ground. 'When there is no need, Hermoine, you should never sit on the ground.' He murmured. Now it was Hermoine turn to shake her head at him.

'Really Severus, so sucking your cock is a good enough reason for you to sit on the ground?' Severus had to keep himself in check as his old him wanted to sneer and get nasty with the girl. 'Hermoine I am merely stating that while you may enjoy to sit beside me/people on the ground, you mustn't do that when we are entertaining my dear friends. Yes, you have muggle heritage, but sitting on the ground will give them more reason to treat you differently. I will not stand for it. You must be respected to a certain degree.'

'Indeed sir, I am after all _your whore_.' She added softly as Severus guided her to sit across his lap.

'Indeed,' Severus made out. 'Hermoine, don't get me wrong, while our _extracurricular activities _I promise, I will spend my fair share on the ground pleasing you.'

She shuddered at how sexy and fantastic his promise actually sounded as he said it how only he can say it.

'But sir, I thought you weren't fair?' She smirked.

'Please do keep your tongue under control, you cheeky witch.' He said as he lay back down on the couch and pulling her with him. After a comfortable silence Snape chuckled. Curious she lifted her head from his chest and looked up. 'Hmm?'

'At least now you have a solid reason to blush when your idiotic friends ask you why you left with me. And your _innocence_ is actually still intact'.

'O my God, the boys! Ginny!' She exclaimed.

Severus just softly pulled her back against his chest. 'Just a little longer, Hermoine.'


End file.
